The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for data storage allocation utilizing virtual machine resource allocation.
An information system (IS) is any organized system for the collection, organization, storage, and communication of information. Recently, information systems have been utilized in a wide variety of regions. Data that is stored in the information systems may be arranged in file units with suitable input/output (I/O) performance to enable processing to be completed within a target time at least for high priority applications. Currently, the technology utilized to enable the processing to be completed within the target time is referred to as tiered storage control, whereby, if storage devices comprise storage areas exhibiting a plurality of different characteristics (I/O performance, reliability, or the like), data is placed in any of the plurality of tiered storage. Where the data is stored within the tiered storage depends on the frequency with which the computer system accesses the data. Thus, data requiring high I/O performance is typically arranged in high I/O performance tiered storage and data that is accessed infrequently is arranged in a lower I/O performance tiered storage.